My lady
by volk-krosh
Summary: Sei and Kei now live together, this is set 2 years after they both left Lillian's. An old love, a black haired beauty comes into their lives unexpectedly. Crack fic. Shoujoai.


_**My lady….**_

"_She' not prettier than me… she's nothing but a walking pussy, why would she be interesting in something like her?"_ Those were the thought that kept going around inside Kei's mind, she couldn't understand why Sei would rather spend time with that "black haired beauty" as she called her than with her. She had black hair, and she knew for a fact she could give the blonde much more "fun" than she could.

Kei had been trying to get Sei's attention for so long and nothing had happened, nothing until one kohai of hers had a breakdown at Lillian's and she was finally able to talk to her blonde princess.

It had all been a hard deal, but she had managed because she knew Sei was worth it, she had seen her grow, evolve and suffer through her years at that school, she had watched her from afar in joy and sadness, she knew what went on inside her princess' heart and she wanted so badly to reach out to her. But her own shyness kept her form it.

She never thought a mere rainy day would provide her with her dream. The woman she loved had been hers since that day, she hadn't even remembered her name at first but after a while talking they had turned into friends and were now much more than that.

Time had made it all happen, and she was in bliss, but now… now this thief had come to rob her lady from her side. She had come to take Sei's attention from her with her elegant walk and superb look. She appealed to the old Sei, the one that would give anything she was asked merely for a few pieces of attention from her.

Kei could never quite figure out what was the relationship Sei had with her kind, never really understood what was it about these "ladies" as Sei called them that got to her so much, the blonde would drop everything at the mere sight of them, she would become more than absorbed by them and wounds they inflicted her. It was beyond her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sei loved this, she loved being near her and nothing could get her attention better than to see her walk with that air of superiority before her, she could do nothing but stare at her from wherever she was, even back in high school this happened, Sei had seen her so many times, so close yet unreachable to her. And today, for no apparent reason she had decided to come her way, to allow her to touch her and talk to her without any restrictions. This made Sei's heart beam with happiness.

She was far from a childish girl but this was pure joy to her and she was unable to contain it. she took her in her arms, she kissed her and made her nothing but her own.

She would never part from her now, now that she had finally come to her, finally gave her the chance to prove herself in her eyes and make her as happy as she knew she could…

Sei's mind was filled with joy, and then… then she turned to look at Kei that was standing only a few steps away. She hadn't noticed her there before…

That look, it was a look of anger, a look of sadness… a look of jealousy in Kei's eyes.

Sei never knew this about Kei, she never thought about her feelings while she was with her lady, her black haired beauty had smiled at her and she had lost track of time and now, her girl, her companion, her lover for the past two years was looking at her with a jealousy s tangible she could feel it upon her suffocating her.

Kei and Sei had been out a thousand times on those two years, Sei was a natural flirt and had teased many girls right in front of her and Kei had not once minded, because she knew none of them were any threat for her. But now Kei was jealous. Because not once with those or any other women had Kei seen this look of utter love in Sei's eyes. This look was hers and hers alone, she was proud of having been the only one to see it and now this hint from the past was stealing it from her.

Sei now knew… Kei did not like cats.


End file.
